Teenafied
by BetYouCan'tFindMe
Summary: Sequel to Babyfied. YJ and JL are going to Gotham Academy! School, hilarity, trouble galore! Only has Season 1 characters.
1. Clothes Shopping!

**May I represent to you... TEENAFIED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! Unfortunately. *_***

* * *

**Mount Justice**, **Conference Room  
Saturday  
2:43 pm**

"I hate magic."

"Ouch. You do know I kinda am magic right?"

"So? Barry quit eating the food!"

"Oh chill, will you B.?"

"Yo Aquaboy! Stop doing that thing with your chin! You do know you don't have a beard there anymore, right?"

"I miss my beard. Don't you miss yours Oliver?"

"Not _that_ much."

"Can everyone act like adults for a few minutes!"

"Boyscout, just shut it and eat an oreo like J'onn! As you can see, we aren't adults right now."

"I am offended by that."

At the sidelines, Young Justice (and Roy) watched their mentors. Wally, Roy, and Dick stared and wondered about the many kinds of trouble their mentors could cause, especially when the first day of school was in three days. Kaldur and Conner just contemplated about their complicated relationships with their mentors. Megan, Artemis, and Zatanna thought of how and why they somehow are surrounded by boys.

All of a sudden a computerized voice silenced the room.

**"BLACK CANARY..."**

Every teen looked at the 'door'. Black Canary walked in and examined the 'damage'. She raised her eyebrow, "Wow. You guys weren't half bad when you were teenagers, huh?"

Oliver smirked and replied, "Bet you weren't half bad either, babe." His two protegees shook their heads in disgust. Clark and Zatara smiled at Dinah, "Hi, it's nice to see you again." Dinah smiled back.

Bruce said to BC, "Canary. Always a pleasure to see you." A playboy smile was on his face. BC laughed and replied, "Well, that's nice to know since _all_ of you are now registered to Gotham Academy as transfer students." The Bat's smile was then dropped and replaced with a scowl. "What?! I hate you!"

J'onn and Arthur asked, "Why are we going to school?!" Black Canary answered, "We can't just have you sit here and be lazy while you wait for us to find a cure. So we thought you could go to school with Young Justice and be productive."

Robin's eyebrow furrowed, "But why does everyone have to go to Gotham Academy?" The grown woman, both physically and mentally, sighed. "Because it'll be easier to watch you all. Oh and tomorrow Diana (Wonder Woman) is going to take you clothes shopping."

"NOOOOO!"

"YAY!"

* * *

**Gotham Super Mall (in the high class side of Gotham)**  
**Sunday**  
**10:23 am**

"You know, it's been a while since we went in a mall." said Clark. He looked over the huge mound of clothes in his arms to gaze at the hundreds of stores, outside the one he's already in.

Diana quickly glanced at the boys then looked back to the rack of clothes in front of her. "Oh? When was the last time you stepped in a mall?"

"The last time, huh?" said Ollie, "Well, that would be..." His voice trailed off.

"When we got banned from Happy Harbor Supermall after we saved them from killer teddy bears." J'onn finished the sentence bluntly. Diana blinked, "... You know what? I learned a _looong_ time ago to not ask. So I don't wanna know."

"Good choice." Arthur commented.

**3 excruciating hours of shopping later...**

"13 Gotham Academy Uniforms, backpacks, pairs of shoes, jackets, shirts, pants, 5 sunglasses, 2 earrings, etc. It all totals $$$$$ (Let's just say it cost a lot of money and Diana bought it all with Bruce & Ollie's credit cards.)" informed the store clerk lady in a monotonous voice.

After paying the clerk, they left the mall without any trouble.

But the peace and quiet will definitely not last long.

* * *

**Next Chapter for Teenafied will be the first day of school.**

**Thank you to those who enjoyed and supported Babyfied.**

**Please review. :)**


	2. First Day Of School

**First day of high school for YJ & JL!**

**Justice League are all 17 year olds (Along with Roy).**

**Dick and Zatanna are 14 (Skipped grades), Wally and Artemis are 15, & Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann are 16.**

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Principal's Office  
****Monday  
****3:45 pm**

The principal of Gotham Academy was tired. Heck, tired was an understatement, a _HUGE_ understatement. In all the years she has worked for schools, she has never had this kind of day before. I doubt _you_ had it before. The principal was actually surprised that none of the teachers had resigned before school ended.

She looked one by one at the 15 students before her. They were the cause of the chaos, no, craziness. It was their first day in her school and they were already in trouble... They even had their own fangirls/fanboys and a few enemies. She could tell this won't be the last time these teenagers would be here.

"So... boys and girls, I hope you learned a very valuable lesson today?"

She was interrupted by a tomato covered boy, Wallace, "Yeah. I learned a lunch tray or anything for that matter wouldn't save you from Dick and a tomato. He'll find a way to hit you with the tomato. He _always_ finds a way..."

"You shouldn't have went to the bathroom Wallace. You shouldn't have went there." The short black haired boy named Richard replied. He, on the other hand didn't have tomato on him.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't. I think I'm forever scarred by that event. I can't look at another toilet, the same way ever again." Wallace answered back.

"I'm sorry to cut off your conversation boys," the principal (named Doris Smill) took back the control of the conversation, "I'm talking about how you shouldn't disrespect, disobey, and disappoint your teachers. Nor will you make anyone faint, bleed, drool or throw rotten tomatoes at your friends/anyone in your vicinity... Anything I missed?"

Zatara provided her an answer and a question of his own (and rather bluntly may I add), "You forgot the part where we found our two gym teachers making out in the supply closet, then told the whole class, and _then_ tweeted about it. Oh, and do we _have_ to go to this 'guidance counselor'?" He held up the packet each of them got from the principal.

"Ah, the teachers... Anyway, yes. You all have to meet the student counselor every week. Because _all_ the teachers think you kids have _some_ kind of problem."

Clark sighed. "And we started with a rather nice day..."

* * *

**Student Office**  
**Monday**  
**8:50 am**

"Here are your schedules, maps of the school, and your school guide will be here in a few moments," said the nice desk lady, "Anyone want oreos?" She raised a plate of oreos up to their faces.

J'onn AKA 'John' looked at her, wide-eyed. "I love you."

Before the desk lady could process what he said, John took the plate of oreos and raced to a corner of the room. Barry, our experienced speedster, followed the food.

"Sorry 'bout that. John tends to get weird when oreos are involved." Oliver said with his charming smile #2.

Earlier that day, he, Barry, and Bruce started a contest on who can make the most girls fall in love with them by the end of the day. They made Clark the judge and Oliver was determined to win. His pride, ego, and not to mention dignity was at stake since the losers would have to run around the school in tutus while hugging every guy they come across.

Unfortunately for Ollie, the desk lady didn't seem impressed... at all. That is until Bruce came along.

Bruce decided it was his turn. He walked up to our nice desk lady, put on bad boy smirk #3, and smokey eyes #2. Then he said, "Hey," Bruce looked at her name tag, "Gladys..." Bruce winked at Gladys.

Our desk lady named Gladys promptly fainted right then and there. Ollie groaned in disbelief. Clark on the other hand opened his pocket notebook at put a check mark by Bruce's name.

"Bruce equals 1, Ollie equals 0, Barry equals-" Clark got cut off by Barry.

"FOOD! John! Share the food! Sharing! Is! Caring! Gimme an oreo!" Barry yelled.

The door of the office suddenly opened. There was silence. Until Robin AKA 'Dick' saw it was only Barbara.

"Hey Babs! How's it goin'?" asked Dick.

Barbara replied, "Hey! Wait... I'm supposed to be your guide?!"

"Yes! Another girl!" Artemis yelled, then glomped Barbara.

Barbara, still being hugged by Artemis, asked Dick what was going on. The Boy Wonder explained everything. From how their mentors are now teenagers to why the nice desk lady named Gladys is unconscious on the floor. He even explained to the team about Barbara and the bat clan's identities.

Before everyone left the office, Barbara made something clear. "Just so you know, I'm not responsible for you in any way, shape or form. Got that?"

* * *

**English Class**  
**Period 1**

Bruce, Conner, and John had been writing acrostic poems ever since the class started. Their English teacher, Mrs. Simesecky, thought poems were a good way to express feelings. Boy, this teacher doesn't know what she's in for.

Mrs. Simesecky told everyone that they would each have a turn to share their poem. One by one the students shared. Some poems were happy and cheerful, others sad, and some...

"John, it's your turn to share."

The teenaged martian slowly stood up and read his aloud.

* * *

"Oreos are so yummy,  
Round and creamy,  
Exploding with deliciousness,  
Oh the cookie goodness,  
Sitting in my tummy."

* * *

Bruce and Conner face-desked (Definition: _verb._ Hitting one's face on a desk. Sometimes repeatedly) themselves. Of course it was going to be about oreos, it's John. John bowed and sat back down in his seat. Their English teacher didn't know what to say. She was speechless (Just so you know she's gonna be speechless a lot). So she decided to just moved on to the next student.

"Uuuh... Thank you John for your poem about... oreos. Conner, you're next."

Conner groaned, but reluctantly stood up. He read his poem.

* * *

"Monkey see, monkey do,  
Oh monkey, I want to throw you.  
No pill,  
Kick you I will,  
Every monkey I hate,  
You stupid primate."

* * *

Silence, once again, reigned the room. Bruce face-desked himself, again, while John covered his face with his hands. Monkeys. Well, it's Conner we're talking about, come on people. Mrs. Simesecky is once again speechless. She cleared her throat and shook off her surprise.

"Uuum... Thank you Conner for sharing... Next!"

Bruce slunk down on his seat, not wanting to read. But it was too late, people were already staring at him. He sighed and thought, _'May as well get this over with.'_

* * *

"Nights sinking in darkness,  
I'm surrounded by weakness,  
Ghosts appearing in and out of sight,  
Haunting everyone all through the night,  
The darkest of nights, claimless."

* * *

By the end of the class, Mrs. Simesecky (finally) realized that these kids must have a seriously wrong home life, 4 more girls fell in love with Bruce, Conner became friends with some of the guys in the football team who hate monkeys as much as he does, and John got an oreo cookie from one of his classmates.

* * *

**Science Class**  
**Period 2**

Zatara, Zatanna, Wally, and Barry were working peacefully in Miss Lopez's class. That is until one of their classmates asked Miss Lopez if she thought magic was real. And the answer lies... in the dialogue!

* * *

"No! Magic isn't real!" **-Wally snapped.**

"Oh really?! What proof do you have for that?!" **-Zatanna stands up (for magic!)**

"Now, now. We shouldn't start fighting." **-Barry tries to defuse the situation.**

"Yeah, we don't. Because magic is real." **-Zatara tries to help Barry defuse the situation...**

"Who said that, dumbass?! Magic is _not_ real!" **-Barry said to Zatara. Barry believes the same thing Wally does.**

"Science rules! Magic are... for fools!"** -Wally end his cheer lamely.**

"Ya wanna test that theory, Bub?!"** -Zatanna raised her fist in front of Wally's face.**

"Who you callin' dumbass, dumbass?!"** -Zatara shouted at Barry.**

"The cavemen called, they want your ideas of magic back!"** -Barry said to Zatara.**

"We interrupt this broadcast to say... _FAIL!_ Man, that joke stunk!"** -said the same guy who asked the magic question.**

"Well, you stink!"** -Barry retorted.**

"Yeah, Sure! I'll test that theory!"** -Wally replied to Zatanna.**

"Oh, I'll make sure you regret that!"** -Zatanna said, all the while reaching into her bag for her pepper spray.**

"Children, to be clear, the question was directed towards me. Not you." **-Miss Lopez tries to stop them from fighting, but fails miserably.**

"DON'T GET INTO THIS, LOPEZ!" **-The four 'children' yelled at their teacher.**

**This was their fight.**

* * *

Okay, so the answer wasn't in the dialogue. So what? This is my story. Anyway, the magic-is-slash-is-not-real debate continued till the end of class. Actually, it never really stopped. By the end of class, Miss Lopez decided to avoid any future questions involving magic ever again, Barry earned 3 girls' hearts, Wally got pepper sprayed and the 2 speedsters and the 2 magicians were still going at it.

* * *

**Lunch**  
**Period 5**

Once upon a time, Richard the Dick found a rotten tomato on his salad. Wallace the science nerd happened to be talking about how hilarious it is when someone is hit with a rotten tomato during the time. So like a normal human being would do, Dick threw the tomato at Wally. But alas, Wally protected himself with his lunch tray.

"What the hell, bro?"

"I wanted to see if your theory about rotten tomatoes is correct. Now, hold still..."

"NO! When I said someone, I didn't mean me!"

"Oh! ... Well, too bad. "

Dick went to the lunch line and asked the lunch lady if he could have all of their rotten tomatoes for a $100. The lady accepted the money and gave him 2 buckets of tomatoes. All through out lunch, Dick tried hitting the fastest boy alive with a tomato, but alas he was just too fast. But he did only use one bucket. The second bucket will definitely hit the very fast red head, he'll guarantee it.

'_Muhwahahaha!_' Dick thought evilly.

**Meanwhile in the other end of the table...**

"Yo Clark! Whose in the lead for the bet?" Ollie tried asking casually. He leaned towards Clark (Sitting in front of him) expectantly.

"Ha! I bet it's me! I got 3 girls from science!" Barry announced. He stood up and posed to prove his point.

"Well, I got 4 from math class!" Ollie boasted.

"Why am I sitting with you people again?" Bruce asked rhetorically. He took a bite of his salad and looked at the people around him.

Ollie didn't get the memo and answered his question. "It's because you wanted to know the scores!"

"The question was rhetoric, Queen. If you don't know what that means, it means I didn't want the question answered." Bruce said, annoyed. '_I'm surrounded by idiots. Karma's a bitch. Turning me into a baby, then a teen and surrounding me with these people..._'

Clark sighed. This day is exhausting. "Now, now. _Children_. No need to fight." He took out his notebook where he kept the scores.

"Who you calling '_children_', Boyscout?"

"Hey! I'm seventeen... Woah, that felt weird to say."

"You can say _that_ again."

Clark cleared his throat and said the scores, "Bruce equals 5. Ollie equals 4. Barry equals 3." He laid the notebook of scores on the middle of the table.

"Nooooooo! Say it isn't true!" Ollie cried out.

"Aaaw man. I don't wanna wear a tutu!" Barry complained.

"Read it and weep, boys! Yeah! Beat that, suckahs!" Bruce cheered.

"Just wait until gym!" Ollie said.

"Wait until Jim does what?" Barry asked stupidly.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Gym as in P.E."

"Ooooooooh!"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh boy."

* * *

**P.E. (AKA Gym)**  
**Period 8**

"Why do we have these gym uniforms? Ugh! You gotta be kidding me!" Zatanna complained as she sits on the bleachers. Her friends sitting beside her.

"Tell me about it!" Barbara agreed.

"These shorts are way too... Short! Are they supposed to be like this?" Megan asked the human girls. She looked at them for help.

"I guess. But if you ask me, the guy who designed these is a pervert." Artemis answered her naive alien friend.

"I feel so exposed and naked..." Zatanna agreed.

All of a sudden, Robin appeared out of no where. He had the same design of uniform except longer shorts and shirt.

"Naked?!" Robin said incredulously, "We can't have that! Here take my shirt!" He took off his shirt and offered it to Zatanna. All the girls around him got wide eyed as they took in the view of his abs and muscles, some girls got nose bleed as others drooled (Just so you know Zatanna, Megan, and Artemis were included in this group of girls).

"Dick, she doesn't need it. You do. Now put your shirt back on!" Barbara ordered Dick, "You're making the girls bleed and drool!"

Robin just now took notice to his audience and sheepishly put his shirt back on. He laughed nervously, "Sorry Babs..." As the boy wonder put on his shirt, all of the girls glared at Babs for making Dick put his shirt back on. Babs ignored the glaring looks.

Conner suddenly wandered into the group. He was only wearing shorts and was holding a ripped shirt (meaning he didn't have a shirt on, ladies). Conner said, "Uhm... I ripped my shirt... again."

**On the other side of the bleachers...**

"I'm booooorrrrreeeeed!" complained Arthur rather loudly.

"Oh, take a chill pill, your highness." replied Zatara, while he rolled his eyes.

"What is taking our teachers so long? We should be having class by now." Kaldur wondered.

Wally groaned beside him. Wally shook his head and said to Kaldur, "Jeez Kaldur! Relax! Be _glad_ they're not here yet! Just sit back and relax."

"Or we could find out where the teachers are. It could ease our boredom." John suggested.

Roy stood up. "That's a great idea, John! Come on, let's look around!" Wally and Roy jumped off the bleachers and the rest of the group followed for they didn't want to stay seated any longer.

The group walked around the gym. They walked past a half naked Conner and a few girls, Ollie doing push ups while being surround by drooling girls, Barry talking to some people about the theory of evolution, and Bruce being a loner but still is being watched like a hawk by a group of lovesick girls. Zatara and Arthur were about to call it quits when they passed the supply closet and heard kissing sounds and moans. Loud moans.

The group of boys all turned red.

"Uhm... You don't think that..." Wally didn't want to finish his sentence.

"... Maybe we should go back to our seats..." Kaldur weakly suggested. He was afraid of what they might find in the closet.

Roy gulped. "Ugh! They're nasty!" He whispered to the rest of the boys.

Zatara shook his head. "Seriously?! A supply closet!"

"Don't forget to mention we're supposed have P.E. class right now." John added.

"I say we open the door." Arthur said.

"Are you kidding?!" Wally quietly exclaimed incredulously.

"For all we know they could just be... watching tv... or listening to the radio... with those sounds..." Arthur offered his thinking, "Oh come on! You can't _not_ be curious about what's behind that door!"

"I believe he is right..." Kaldur gave in to the truth. The rest of the boys had succumb to their curiosity. "Shall we open the door on three?" Everyone nodded.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

The door got slammed open courtesy of Zatara.

Inside the closet was exactly what the boys heard outside. Their two gym teachers were going at it in the closet. Mr. L and Ms. R looked at the boys in horror. They were found out! Zatara, Arthur, Kaldur, Wally, and John did the most reasonable thing in their mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They screamed and ran.

The boys passed by their class and screamed, "Our teachers are doing _it_ in the closet!"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

"THEY'RE NASTY!"

"UGH!"

"EW! EW! EW!"

"GROSS!"

"THEY HAD HICKEYS!"

As Wally ran, he took out his phone and tweeted about what just happened. It wasn't just Wally who tweeted. Every student in the gym started tweeting about the whole incident. Zatanna, Megan, and Artemis took pictures and posted it on Facebook.

* * *

**Guys' Bathroom**  
**Passing Period between periods 8 and 9**

Wally was whistling as he entered the empty bathroom. He went to an empty stall and was about to zip open his pants when he got hit in the face with a full force of a bucket of rotten tomatoes.

"What the hell?!"

Wally wiped his eyes of tomatoes and looked at the source of the hit. But all he could see was the toilet. All of a sudden, the toilet started to morph. It got taller and taller and morphed until Wally was staring at the face of John Jones.

"What the hell?!"

"Hello Wallace. Nice to see you too."

"Wha- You- I- John, why did you throw a bucket of tomatoes at me?!"

"Oh, Richard gave me a week supply of oreos to do that."

"You mean he bribed you. Great."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"John! Don't you get?! He bribed you with oreos to throw tomatoes at me! ... _And_ I almost peed on you! _Peed on you_!"

"... Oh. Awkward."

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Principal's Office**  
**Monday**  
**3:46 pm**

"The school is not going to suspend you, nor expel you. So be glad." said Mrs. Smill the principal to the students.

"Why should we be glad?! We didn't get expelled! Or suspended!" Oliver said stupidly. His friends groaned in annoyance to Ollie's stupid thinking.

"... Anyway, rather than expelling or suspending you, you guys will be talking to a counselor after or before every school day. Starting today and maybe a little bit tomorrow. I already called your guardian and she said it was alright." Mrs. Smill asked.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"One by one you will all go into that room," The principal pointed outside the room, to a door in the opposite side of the hallway, "There, you will be talking to the guidance counselor. Got it?"

There was a murmur of _'yes'_s in the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, JL, Twitter, or Facebook.**

**Just so you know the poems were mine.**

**Please Review!**

**TBC**


	3. Counseling Time

**Gotham Academy, Counseling Room  
Monday  
After School**

"Hello, My name is Victoria Smith! I'm your guidance counselor/therapist! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She stood up from the armchair by the sofa and offered her hand for a handshake. The new student looked at her hand, but started to shake her hand reluctantly and consciously.

Mrs. Smith smiled, until she realized that the student was uncomfortably standing in the middle of the room. "Oh! Sit, sit! Over there on the sofa!" Mrs. Smith sat down on her armchair while the teenager sat on the couch. Soon, the teen looked comfortable enough to talk to.

"Now, what is your name? Tell me about yourself."

* * *

**Roy**

"So, you think you're falling in love with a girl that first steals and assaults you, and then kisses you?" asks Victoria to the young man laying on the couch. She looks over her notepad to see how he responds.

Roy slowly nodded his head while thinking of all the times he met Jade, or better known as Cheshire. "Yeah," Then he smirked when he remember the time they first kissed, "I'm not sure how, but yeah. I'm starting to think so."

"I don't want you to feel offended by this, but did you hit your head with a wall during your encounters with this woman? I mean," She shook her head in slight disbelief, "She, and I quote, 'kicked my ass, stole my phone, pushed me to a wall, then made out with me', end quote."

Red Arrow didn't get it. "So?"

"So?! That's assault, stealing, and rape... Wait, no. Scratch that. It's not rape if she didn't do _it_ with you, right? ... Never mind, you're good." The guidance counselor pursed her lips and scratches something off her notepad.

"Uhm..." Roy said uncomfortably, "Am I done here? 'Cuz I told my friends I won't take long." Roy looked over at the door.

"Yeah. Sure, you're free to go. But we're not done with this conversation yet, we'll finish it next time."

* * *

**Clark**

"... and it's getting a little uncomfortable whenever we're around each other since, you know, we never really talked much." Clark rambled about his relationship with Conner (but made a few tweaks with his story) and not knowing what to do.

Victoria nodded her head in understanding and curiosity. She coughed and inquired, "Not to upset you or anything, but I need to settle this. Are you gay?"

Clark's mouth fell open. "What?! Why would you think that?!" he bellowed.

"Well, from what you're talking about, you kinda want to be _close_ with Conner."

"I DON'T MEAN THAT KIND OF CLOSE!" He almost scream that he wasn't a pedophile either but he held it back.

"Sorry, sorry. Stupid curiosity. Anyway, maybe you and all of your friends could have a game or movie night?" Mrs. Smith suggested, considering all the kids she needs to talk to are his friends.

The black haired boy calmed down and replied, "Hmmm, that could work... Wait. Ugh, I have to get Bruce to agree with it or it's not happening. Well, maybe I could get Dick to ask him." (Please note that she hasn't met Robin yet and doesn't know he is called Dick.)

Victoria Smith was slowly, but surely, not knowing what to think anymore.

* * *

**Artemis**

"... One second, I hate him, yet the next I feel like I love him. It's crazy, right?" Artemis unloaded some of the things in her mind to the guidance counselor. After a few minutes of coaxing from Mrs. Smith, of course.

Mrs. Smith shook her head. These kids are unbelievable. "Hun, I'm not entirely sure you hate him, but I definitely know you're in love with this guy." Artemis turned wide-eyed. She always denied being in love. But now that someone said it to her face, it was like a punch in the gut. What do you do when someone says you're in love?

_You deny everything... again._

"Nononononononono! That can't be right! It's impossible! Urgh! Damn him!" Artemis cried out. She was almost tearing her hair out in frustration and disbelief. "You're kidding right? That can't possibly be true! You're joking!"

"Sweetie, you said earlier that you felt like you love him. I'm sure it's true."

"But-but-but..."

"No buts! Now go out there and kiss that boy!"

"... You know you're pointing to a plant and not the door, right?"

Victoria face-palmed. "Just go!"

"Sorry, but I'm still not kissing him." And Artemis walked out the door.

* * *

**Kaldur**

_'One word. Wow.'_ Thought Victoria Smith when she heard about this boy's supposed 'torture'.

"Can you repeat that again, Kaldur?" She asks incredulously.

Kaldur nodded at her request and summarized what he just said, "My aunt and the girl I like, dressed me and my... cousin... in Cinderella and Snow White dresses." He shuddered when he relived his memory. He was, indeed, scarred for life.

"I'm sorry Kaldur. I have no idea what to say."

_'What is wrong with this world?!'_ Smith wondered.

* * *

**Conner**

"Uhhh... So, Conner, tell me about yourself." Mrs. Smith said to the quiet boy glaring at the door.

"I hate monkeys."

"Oh, well, that's a good start. Why do you hate monkeys?" She asked. The english teacher warned her about Conner's apparent hate in monkeys. Which was a probably good warning.

"Because they're stupid, evil, and wants to take over the world."

"..."

_'Maybe monkeys _are_ what's wrong with the world... I now know how to obtain world peace... Kill the monkeys. Kill them all.'_ The guidance counselor thought to herself.

* * *

**Wally**

"Okay, so I like this girl yet I hate her at the same time," Wally said to his 'therapist' AKA Mrs. Smith. "What the heck is wrong with me?" Victoria's eye widened in shock. This was the boy Artemis _must_ be talking about, right?

"Oh my gosh! You're the boy she was talking about!"

"Uh... what?"

"Wallace, listen to me and listen to me well. J-"

"I'm all ears, babe!" Wally flirted.

"Okay. One, I'm married. Two, Don't try to flirt with me again because it's not happening. Three, Just kiss the girl already!" Smith yelled the last part really loudly, in hope to get the message across.

Alas, Wally was a bit too dense.

"..."

"..."

"... Hey, do you believe in magic?" Wally asks after a long silence.

"Uh, yeah."

"What?! Unbelievable! Get out of my sight!" He pointed to the door.

Victoria just stared at him. It was then, Wally realized that he was the one who went in the room in the first place. He shook his head, "You know what? I'm leaving!"

Wally jumped off the couch and marched to the door. He turned his head to the counselor (he was still walking to the door) and said, "MAGIC IS NOT REAL!" When the speedster turned his head back to it's rightful position...

He crashed into the wall.

"Ow."

* * *

**Oliver**

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!"

Oliver sung on top of the coffee table using the therapist's pen as a microphone. He was heard in _and out_ of the counseling room. He was also heard by Roy, Wally, and Dick. And the three best friends decided to 'conga line' in while singing,

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uh-uh-uh-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uh-uh-uh-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ooh-oh-ooh)"

All the while, Victoria Smith banged her head with her clipboard.

* * *

**Richard (Dick)**

"Hi I'm Victoria Smith!"

"Uh-huh."

"Is your name Richard?"

"Uh-huh."

"... Is your nickname Dick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know a guy named Bruce?"

"Uh-huh."

"_Ah-ha!_ So he _isn't_ gay!"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you gonna say that for the whole meeting?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

**John**

"As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)  
As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)!"

John was lying on the couch singing to an oreo in his hand. Victoria, as usual, didn't understand the complex, strange, tragic and confusing mind of a superhero. So, like any normal therapist/counselor, she tries to make sense of why the young boy was singing to an oreo.

"John, when you were younger did you witness any tragic events?"

"I watched all of my people get exterminated."

"... Was there an oreo involved? Is that why you're singing to it now?"

"No."

"Then why are you singing to an oreo?!"

"Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
giving you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody!"

"I don't see how an oreo is involved in that."

* * *

**Bruce**

"... You have no right to say that!" Bruce yelled. Anger boiled in him. "I failed! I couldn't save _them _(his parents) and I couldn't even save/take care of _him _(Dick)! People always get hurt when they get close to me! Every time I try to control things and plan, everything still goes wrong!"

Victoria tried to smooth things over. "Bruce. It's okay to want to feeling control over things, in many situations." Bruce's mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened in shock of what he just heard. He said, "There's so many things I could say to that... But they don't seem to be appropriate for school. Did you hear what you just said?"

"... You-well-I- You know what? Just shut up."

* * *

**Zatanna**

"Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic!"

Zatanna belted out the song. Smith just groaned, she was so tired of singing.

"Sorry but I gave up on magic. Three hours ago."

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Principal's Office**  
**Monday**  
**After Counseling**

The rest of the counsels went about the same as the ones you have just read. After all the counsels the guidance counselor/therapist named Victoria Smith was really considering wether or not to resign but in the end decided to stay.

Victoria went straight to the principal's desk, once her last counsel was done, she didn't even bother to say hello to Gladys (the desk lady if you've forgotten already). Mrs. Smith stared at Doris Smill.

"If I'm not sane after my next meeting with these kids, I want you to find my will in my computer and give it to my lawyer."

Doris raised one of her eyebrows, but then put a stoic face for her dear old friend. "Will do."

* * *

**Thank you for all the readers and reviewers! I hope you like this story! :D**

**Read and review!**


	4. Let's Kidnap Them!

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**This chapter is kind of a "Girls VS Boys" thing.**

* * *

**English Class**  
**Tuesday**  
**Period 2**

Zatanna gazed longingly at a few girls sitting together and talking in a nearby table. She sighed. The sigh hadn't been missed by Barbara. "Is writing a poem really _that_ boring?" Barbara teased the magician. That got the attention of the two other girls sitting by them.

"What's the matter Zatanna? Having a hard time with your poem?" Artemis asked. Their magician friend sighed and replied, "No, nothing's wrong and the poem's easy. I just... Well... Have you guys ever wondered what it's like?"

Artemis, Megan, and Barbara looked at her with blank eyes. "Huh?"

"You know a _normal_ life?" Zee put quotation marks around the word normal, "Sleepovers, shopping, and all that stuff instead of being a superhero and having powers? ... No offense Artemis, Barbara."

Megan nodded. "Yes. I have wondered what it's like. What about you guys?" She looked at her other human girl friends. The lady archer shook her head. Artemis was never normal to begin with, so her kind of normal probably isn't what Zee had in mind. Batgirl, however, took a little longer to get an answer from. The bat wanted to put some thought into it.

"Hmmm... I _was kind of_ normal. That is, before I met B and Robin. Then, my life is the opposite of what you call normal," Babs finally replied, "Why are you wondering this all of a sudden Zee?" She inquired to the magician.

"One of my friends invited me to a Game Night, but I couldn't go because I had to help with, er, our cousins coming to town." The ebony haired girl explained. She sighed. Artemis hated seeing her friend down.

Artemis thought and thought until... _Ding_! She got a brilliant idea! "Zee, we could just have our _own_ Game Night! We could bring games and have it at the Mountain!" Arty had a huge excited smile on her face when she said this. Zee got wide eyed when Barbara and Megan agreed to it.

"You guys would do that for me?" Zatanna said dramatically with puppy dog eyes. Barbara scoffed, "Are you kidding?! It's not only for you, you know. It's for us too." Zatanna rolled her eyes and responded back, "Oh come on! You could have at least let me _think_ it was for me!"

"Let her think what was for you?" asked Wally from the table beside theirs. He finally had enough of listening and decided butt into the conversation. The girls forgot that Wally, Roy, Dick, and Kaldur were by their table and probably heard everything that they talked about.

"Hey, why don't we invite the boys too?" Megan wondered aloud. Barbara nodded in agreement. "The more, the better!" The boys blinked at the same time (_"Woah, creepy." "How do you think they do that, Artemis?"_).

Zee chose to take the lead in the convo. "Hey, do you guys want to come to our Game Night? I was thinking of holding it on Friday." The second she finished her sentence(s), the guys started to spill out excuses.

"Friday? Nope, sorry. Got a date."

"I apologize, I must go to Atlantis that day."

"Sorry, I have to go to a contest that day and would probably be to tired to play afterwards."

"Same. Er, with the contest of course! Not a date or Atlantis!"

The women groaned. Of course, the boys would say that (_"It must be because of the author." "Duh, Megan! Of course, it would!"_). Oh well... that is until Barbara began chuckling by herself.

"Babs, that's kinda creepy. Why are you laughing?" Zee asked the girl sitting beside her. Babs explained to her girl friends. "Okay, so what if we kidnapped the guys and _make_ them go to our Game Night?" Batgirl waited for it to all sink in, the table was silence for a whole minute before...

"Alright, we'll do it! Babs, you're in charge of getting burlap sacks! Zee, you are getting a pick-up truck! Megs, you find face masks! And I'll find some baseball bats to knock them out with! Let's kidnap some boys!" Artemis directed her friends, quiet enough for the teacher or mundane classmates to not hear them, but loud enough for the boys look at them dumb-founded.

Roy hissed at them, "_Hello?_ We're right here! You know, you shouldn't talk about kidnapping people just anywhere, especially when said people are beside you!" He waved his arms around to make sure his point got through.

Alas, the girls didn't have any of it.

* * *

**Lunch**  
**Period 5**

Artemis, Barbara, Zatanna, and Megan sat at their usual lunch table planning and talking about how to kidnap the boys for Game Night. They were so lost in their diabolical plot that they forgot that John and Zatara sat at their table too. So the two 'adults' heard many things. Like...

**-.-.-.-.-**

"I'm telling you! We need a pepperoni stick, Arty! I, once, hit Robin with one and he was knocked out! Out like a light!"

"Babs, we don't need a pepperoni stick! A baseball bat works just fine."

"... A beef jerkie stick works just as well... but it's not as effective."

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Oh, oh, oh! I know! I could shift into a giraffe so you guys could climb to his upstairs bedroom!"

"Sorry Megs, but we can't do that. I heard on TV that giraffes break they're back if someone climbs on them."

"Aaaaaw, but Zee..."

**-.-.-.-.-**

"We need tranquilizers _and_ tranquilizer guns! You know, those kinds that could knock an elephant out."

"Why animal tranqs, Arty? Why not our usual ones?"

"_Because_, Babs, the usual ones are boring! Plus, you can't knock Kaldur out with the normal ones."

"Fine, but if they get into a coma..."

**-.-.-.-.-**

"If Robin would be waiting for us at his front door saying, "Want me to get in that burlap sack you're holding? Sure, why not." and gets in the sack. Then, we knock him out with a baseball bat... or a pepperoni stick... or a tranquilizer dart. Is it still a kidnapping?"

"Boy, You sure put a lot of thought in that, Zee. But I don't think it would be a kidnapping anymore if that happens."

"Thanks, Megs. But don't worry I was just wondering... But could we get tasers? It's easy to use and when you taze someone, they kind of dance before going unconscious."

"Er, Zee? How do you know that?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Zatara, finally having enough, cleared his throat to get his daughter and her friends' attention. Said daughter and friends whipped their heads to the sound so fast that they almost got whiplash. Megan gasped, "Uncle John, Zatara!"

John and Zatara smirked. "Took you long enough."

"Oh my gosh! We're so sorry! We didn't-Well-Um-You see... We kind of... got distracted?" Zatanna weakly finished their excuse for talking about kidnapping people while forgetting to notice two other people sitting at their table.

John chuckled at her response, "It is fine, girls. We actually found your discussion pretty... interesting." Zatanna's dad nodded in agreement. The four tense, future, kidnappers found themselves relaxing.

"Although we find it a bit funny that you're kidnapping the boys for Game Night... We found one flaw in your plans. None of you have a driver's license. Who's your get-away driver?" questioned Zatara. John bit back a laugh.

"NUUUUU! There is but one flaw in our plan!" Barbara exclaimed in a french accent.

"NUUUUUUU!" Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan sank down from their seats close to tears. The two 'adults' didn't know what to do. What _do_ _you_ do if _you_ got four teenaged girls close to tears just because there was something wrong in their kidnapping plans?

Some students started looking at their table weirdly and their so called team-mates (JL & YJ all have the same lunch period AKA period 5, but they're in different tables) chose to look like they don't know them. John and Zatara did not like the attention and the lack of help, not at all.

The teenafied martian (John, not Megan) couldn't take it anymore. He could practically feel the stares of students from the nearby table. "We will help you! We will help! Please stop doing that!" A second later, four girls are smiling at them innocently.

"You guys could be our get-away driver! Yay! Zatara, you could help Zatanna get a pick-up truck. And Uncle John, you could help me find face masks!" Megan assigned their tasks while still smiling innocently. John face-palmed. '_Oh, me and my weak will... I blame those late night oreos... and the economy!_' he thought in his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile At The Produce Section...**

"They're planning to kidnap us. Why?! What did _we_ ever do to _them_!"

"I have so many responses to that, Wally. One of them is, _'Wally, you're an idiot. Don't you remember the various, eclectic pranks we've pulled before and that we rejected their invite to Game Night?'_"

"I agree with the Boy Wonder. But I just hope they don't kidnap me 'before' _or_ 'during' my date. 'After' is perfectly okay to kidnap me."

"I apologize but I do not want to be kidnapped on any of those choices. Nor do I want to be kidnapped, _at all_!"

"Getting kidnapped isn't all that bad, Kaldur. In fact, I have been kidnapped 201 times in the past year."

"... Wow, Dick."

"Yeah. Good times, good times. Once, I even made my kidnappers so mentally unstable that they decided to just walk me into a police station and sign themselves up for a mental institution, all the while singing the 'Narwhals' song."

"..."

"..."

"... Remind me to take you with me if I ever get kidnapped... again."

"Roy! Don't encourage him!"

* * *

**Later That Night...**

A gray pick-up truck rolled down the street and stopped in front of the West household. Four beings were inside the truck and two were at the back of the truck.

Artemis with a face mask and tranq gun carefully got out of the car and crept slowly to the house. But what she and her companions didn't know was that their kidnapees were already waiting for them. Artemis ever slowly crept towards the house for two minutes, until Wally finally got tired of her slowness.

"Oh for the love of all things delicious! Hurry up woman!"

Dick face-palmed. The Boy Wonder turned to his long-time best friend and slapped him, as he turned he dismissed the scream Artemis emitted. Instead of slapping a speedster, Robin slapped air. Robin blinked. '_What the?_' he thought. Dick, Roy, and Kaldur looked down from where the speedster had occupied space to the ground under it. There was Wallace Rudolph West. He had a tranquilizer dart on his neck. Yup, Wally was down for the count.

"Artemis! Run for it! Abort the mission! Abort!" yelled Zatanna to Artemis. But alas, Artemis was practically frozen in shock. Zatanna groaned and got out of the truck to get their archer.

The boys' heads snapped up at the sound. They saw Zee pick Arty up fireman-style and run for the gray truck. The magician threw Artemis in the back of the truck and climbed in for herself. The said vehicle revved up and sped away. As it drove away, Roy could swear that he heard Megan yelling, "This isn't over yet! Mwahahaha!"

Kaldur was so confused with the whole ordeal. So he turned back to the house where Superboy was leaning against the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "So, would anyone like to explain to me what just happened over there?"

"Er, we almost got kidnapped?"

* * *

**Please Review! :D**

**This is my last chapter before I have SATs. Wish me luck!**

**Oh, and next chapter would be the Counseling Meetings! XD**


	5. Girls' and Guys' Night The Sequel!

**I'M FREEEEEEEE! FREE AT LAST! NO MORE SATS! WHOOOOOP! *FIST PUMP!* YESSSS! :D**

**READ AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

**A List From The Notepad Of Victoria R. Smith**

_Hearing furious rants - $2 a person_

___Hearing girls think they're pregnant - $5 a person_

_Before school counseling - $10 an hour_

_After school counseling - $11 an hour_

_Slowly losing your mind because of teenagers' problems - $1500 a week_

_Hearing these stories - ... Priceless, but then again it should be "$21 an hour times $1500 a week"_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Counseling Room  
****Wednesday  
****Before School**

******Artemis**

"Okay, so after Wally yelled, I freaked out and accidentally shot him with a tranquilizer gun," Artemis told Mrs. Smith, "The rest is kind of a blur. But I think Zatanna had carried me away, fireman-style."

The student counselor looked at her blankly. "Wait, I got lost at the part where Wallace interrupted your discussion about Game Night. Can you, _please_, tell me how you got the idea of kidnapping them?" She got her notepad and pen ready to jot down some notes.

The young archer explained how they got the _wonderful_ idea, "Oh, Barbara thought it would be funny if we actually kidnapped them. I decided that it was a pretty good plan."

"Hmmm... Normally I would give you an advice. But I'm sorry but I have no advice for you. It's actually pretty hard to give advice to someone who tried to _kidnap_ people."

* * *

**Barry**

"It was so awesome... and _crazy_! Heck, I got a some guy's number! Do you know how _crazy unbelievable_ that is?!" Barry reflected on what happened the night before. Barry's blonde hair is and his clothes are from the night before and for hurrying to get to school.

Yeah, it's crazy. Yeah, it's unbelievable. Yeah, she's starting to think these kids are aliens from a different universe. Mrs. Smith pursed her lips. "Oh, I think I know how crazy."

"It was awesome! And crazy! It was awesome and crazy! Ollie-oli-oli-oh is an opera singer! Arthur is Ariel! And Clark is secretly female! Oh, and one of my new gay friends tried to kiss Bruce because he were kinda drunk-o and Bruce made a table flip. TABLE-FLIP! *Speaks in asterisks!* *Flips table*! Oh, and we stole a python at the local zooooooooo! Mooooo!" Hyperly/drunkenly rambled Barry with a goofy smile on his face.

The 40-something counselor articulated her words as she would if she were talking to a first grader. "Bartholomew, why don't you go to that corner," Smith pointed to one of the corners of the room, "And take a little nap. You know, to wear off the adrenaline. While I talk to a few more students."

* * *

**Megan**

"I never knew that Game Nights were so fun! I watched them before on TV but they didn't look as much fun as what we did! I mean, I watched them before... at my old home. But it's kinda sad that we couldn't kidnap them. Well, at least we tried." The disguised teenaged martian reflected. Vicky looked at the young, innocent, naïve girl in front of her. The girl thought that kidnapping people were part of a Game Night.

As innocent as Megan looked, she wasn't _stupid_. She knew that kidnapping was _not_, in fact, part of a regular Game Night. But it was part of the bizarre and abnormal Game Night of young superheroes. But she wasn't going to tell _that_ to the therapist. A few little white lies never hurt anybody (Actually they did but I'm not telling her that).

Before Smith could even say a word, Barry butted into the conversation. "Well, that's the story of my life! 'I tried.' ... Actually, it was that or 'You tried _way_ too hard, sonny!' I'm sure you definitely, 'tried too hard and failed!'" He grinned at her.

Megan tilted her head with her eyebrows furrowed at his acclamation, "Uhm, thanks? Maybe I should try less... since I tried too hard..."

"Yups! The beautiful lady got it right! Aaaanyway! I'm here all night folks! Thank you and good night!" Barry yelled.

* * *

**Bruce**

"Why am I doing this?" Bruce tiredly asked the old ("Excuse me?") woman. He was wearing sun glasses and had a hood over his head because of a hangover he got from last night. Even though Bruce, Clark, Barry, Ollie, and Arthur were "seventeen years old", they made fake IDs (much to Clark's dismay), got drunk, gone crazy, stole a python, and etc. all in one night. "That's a picture of... wait... wait... _wait_... a fruit bat!"

Eureka!

But Smith was quiet. The blacked out painted picture was one of a butterfly. But then again it does kind of resemble a bat, or a fruit bat to be more specific. "We are doing this because I just want to decide if you're like Barry over there. High, still drunk, and/or crazy. Now, why don't we try a different one? Here, what do you think it is?" She showed him a blacked out picture of a dinosaur.

Bruce, exasperated, looked at the picture. "Wow. I didn't think you'd confess so bluntly... It's Barnie. Why is Barnie one of your pictures?" Victoria glanced back at the picture and replied, "It's a dinosaur, but close enough I suppose."

"I love you, You love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?" Barry jumped up out of his corner and hugged Batman (or is it Batboy?). Barry almost kissed the Dark Knight but was hit in the face by a clipboard (Bruce got the board from Smith). "Oooooowww! Brucie, why you so mean to me?!"

"I do _not_ love you, we are _not_ a family, you will _not_ hug or kiss me _ever_ again"

"Will you at least tell me you love me?"

"Over my dead body!"

* * *

**Barbara**

"Could you please tell me how you got the idea of kidnapping the boys? I can't seem to wrap my head around that idea. I'm sorry but it's just crazy." Victoria Smith asked the young red-headed girl. Barbara was tempted to say 'Oh well, when you're a superhero and a partner of Batman and Robin kidnapping (and/or shooting with tranquilizer guns at) fellow heroes are normal. A crazy idea could be time traveling to the past while gender-bent and somehow end up making out with your old self. Now that's just crazy _and_ gross!' But, of course, she couldn't say that.

Batgirl finally figure out what to say, "I saw in a movie once, some girls kidnapped the guys they liked, and it had the idea. So I thought, what the hell."

"... Do you mind giving me the movie's name so I could call the director to ask them what the heck they were thinking!"

"Woah! This is, like, my session. Let _me_ rant first, okay? So anyway, you know it was too bad that the plan didn't work. We should have brought pepperoni sticks. I knew we should have brought them! Or at least the less effective beef jerkie sticks! But NNNOOOOOOOO! Arty said we didn't need them! Well, I was right! HA!" Barbara ranted.

"Barbara Gordon, please calm down! Take a deep breath," In front of Victoria, Babs took her advice and took a deep breath, "Yeah, that's it." But a minute later, Smith noticed that her patient still didn't exhale and was growing more and more blue by the second.

"Oh my gosh! Exhale! Do you hear me?! Exhale!" The young red-head finally exhaled, then fainted.

"Oooooh! You in troooooouble!"

"Shut up, Bartholomew! Now, help me get rid of her body! ... That sounded _way_ too suspicious than I mean for it to be."

* * *

**Clark**

Victoria Winifred Smith is really, really, really considering about retiring. After all, she's been here for fifteen years as a counselor and therapist. She's listened to kids' problems, gave them advice and comfort when they needed it, and in her contract they didn't mention she had to go through this. Maybe she needs to find a therapist of her own.

Because in front of her, Clark Kent, carrying a boombox on his shoulder, and Barry Allen were dancing and singing to 'Sexy Back'. It was a nightmare! She would wake up in any minute from this dream. Alas, Smith could wake herself up because it was real.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" Clark singed.

Barry wiggled his finger 'no' as he sung the next verse. "Them other boys don't know how to act."

"I think you're special, what's behind your back?"

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

"Take 'em to the bridge!"

Smith couldn't take it any longer. She ran out of the room screaming, "Oh my gosh! Stop the monstrosity! What sorcery is this?! What kind of business are you running here?! What is this turpitude?! Aaaaaaah!"

Victoria ran past Conner at the door, who was about to knock. Conner, so confused by the whole ordeal, just watched as the screaming therapist barged into the Principle's office. "If this is what Robin and Wally meant about the wonders of the outside world, then I would've just stayed in my pod..." Conner wondered aloud as he looked into the counseling room where Clark (he got high, is still drunk, and just plain crazy because of Guys' Night) and Barry were still dancing and singing.

* * *

**Conner**

"Are you feeling alright, Mrs. Smith? Would you like some water? I could go down the hall and get some for you." Conner kindly offered the visibly distressed, forty-year old therapist.

Victoria had her head in her hands until she heard the offer. "What?!" Her head snapped up, "Are you crazy?! What do you want from me?! What are you planning?! Are you gonna go out there and sing only in your underpants, have a dead squirrel on top of your head as a hat, and have white and black make up all over your face while killing me as sacrifice?!" She looked at the young kryptonian like he was a lunatic, but she was looking like the only lunatic in the room. With the exception of Barry and Clark (still singing) locked in the janitor's closet at the far end of the room.

Conner was starting to consider calling the Principle and demanding that the poor woman in front of him should have more day offs because she clearly needs it. "Er, no, nothing, I'm not planning anything, and no." He answered her queer questions. The unfortunate woman had just been the superheroes' therapist for barely a day and she's already cracking. It must be a new record, maybe Black Canary could substitute for her if she leaves for a break. "You know what? I'll just get you water and talk to the Principle about getting you a day off, okay?"

His question was met with a suspicious glare from our beloved therapist, Victoria Smith.

"Boy, what a great start to a day." Conner muttered to himself as he got up from his chair and headed out the door to the Principle's office.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe I actually did that to poor Mrs. Smith! Oh well, at least I'm not a superhero therapist. :P**

**Thank you for the many reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Please review and hopefully I could update faster! :D**

**p.s. tell me in your review if you would like me to write about what happened in GUYS' NIGHT. :)**


End file.
